Personal Saint
by Silvarius
Summary: Alex visits Bobby in the squadroom one night while she's on leave. He's depressed because she's not there and she's depressed because she wishes she could be there. I haven't written a CI story in a while.


Think mid season 3 as the setting of this fic.Alex visits Bobby in the squadroom late onenightwhile she's on leave.Theyhelp each other out. Characters are probably OOC, but oh well. Comments and advice always welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Law & Order: CI or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does.

* * *

A very pregnant Alex Eames walked into the empty squadroom to see her partner, Bobby Goren, bent over something on his desk. As quietly as she could, she walked over to him. The fact that she was carrying around extra weight didn't help much.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not looking up. He probably could sense her coming from a mile away. Alex wondered why she even tried.

"Deakins called to ask how I was and mentioned you still being at work."

He finally looked up at her. His deep brown eyes reflected an emotion familiar to her – loneliness.

"You – you should be at home. Resting. You're due any day now."

"It gets boring staring at the walls for so long." Her sarcastic wit was still with her.

"But still . . . " Concern shadowed Bobby's face.

Alex held up her hand. "I can take care of myself. You, on the other hand, look like you _haven't_ been taking care of yourself."

Bobby ran his hand down his face. "It's been . . . rough. It's just not the same without you around."

"How's my replacement?" Bobby hated it when Alex used that term. It made it sound like she was gone forever.

"Detective Bishop is learning, she's – she's catching on. She's no you."

Alex recalled Detective Bishop in her mind and her opinions of her, but didn't voice them out loud. Instead, she merelysaid, "You got that right."

She sat down on the corner of Bobby's desk, tired from supporting her weight. To Bobby, she looked weary, almost faint.

"You should really be at home." He said quietly.

Alex shot him a death glare. "I told you, I'm fine." A hint of anger showed in her voice.

Bobby looked hurt from her words, all the while mumbling an apology and not making eye contact.

She sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Alex shifted closer to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Bobby. I may be pregnant, but I can still kick your ass."

Bobby gave a small laugh. "I don't doubt that." In a more serious tone, he continued. "But really, it's nothing."

"Overworked and lacking the help?"

"You could say that." It was his turn to sigh. "I – I miss you. I miss having you there to help me."

Alex smiled, completely understanding what Bobby was trying to say. It felt nice to hear him say those words. The fact was that she missed him too. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It took her a minute to realize that it was only the baby kicking.

Noticing the look on her face, Bobby became concerned. "You alright? You're not . . . ?"

"Oh, no" Deciding to show him rather than tell him, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her bulging stomach. Bobby's eyes went wide, wondering what the hell Alex was doing.

"What are –"

"Shhh, just wait."

The baby kicked again and Bobby finally understood. He smiled warmly at Alex, absent-mindedly rubbing his hand over her stomach. Part of him wished it was his child she was carrying, but he knew better. Someday, married to someone other than him, he knew Alex would make a great mother.

Alex removed his hand, gripping it for a few short seconds before letting go. Bobby stood up from his chair, planting himself right in front of her. Without warning, he leaned in a kissed her forehead.

"It's truly a – a beautiful thing, what you're doing for your sister. You're a wonderful person."

She blushed slightly. "No, I'm not."

"You don't think you are, but just look at what you're doing, giving up nine months of your life so your sister can have a family."

"The child is hers, not mine. That's the thing." Her mood seemed to change.

Bobby sat next to her on the desk, slinging an arm across her shoulders. "But to do something like this for her – it means you're unselfish."

Alex rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Bobby."

He pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of having her this close to him. Much closer than they had ever gotten before or that their partnership would allow. They stayed that way until Bobby noticed the clock.

"It really is late, we should go. Do you want me to take you home or did you drive?"

"I can't fit behind the wheel no matter how far back I move the seat."

Bobby tried so hard not to smile at her comment. "I'll take you home then."

Before they reached the elevator, Alex turned to Bobby and asked, "One thing though. Do you resent me for doing this?"

He didn't answer. Instead he walked onto the elevator that had just arrived, leaving her confused. He didn't resent her for the decision she made to have a baby for her sister, just for being oblivious to the fact that she was doing a good deed – even though she probably would resent the decision later while having the baby.


End file.
